


Aquele Último SMS

by Hinata Plusle (Hinata_Plusle)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata_Plusle/pseuds/Hinata%20Plusle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escondido no final da conversa, como algo que não quer ser lido, aquele SMS abriu um novo mundo, totalmente diferente, possibilitando um leque totalmente inédito de probabilidades. Como não sorrir diante disso? Drabble. Crackshipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquele Último SMS

" _Eu te amo, tá?"_

Após uma série de mensagens de texto, a última delas, praticamente uma despedida, espantou a jovem Hinomoto.

Meses antes, conhecera o tal rapaz, em uma grande batalha ocorrida num certo espaço entre o Mundo Real e o Digital World. Ele vira de outro tempo, então apareceu à sua frente como um molequinho de oito anos. Irônico, considerando que ele era, na verdade, quase cinco anos mais velho que ela.

Mais irônico ainda era que poucos dias mais tarde, ambos se trombariam numa rua qualquer de Shibuya – ele já com dez anos a mais, mas ainda se lembrando dos cabelos cor-de-labareda de uma garota que o fascinara ainda tão pequeno.

Mas a ironia das ironias era aquele SMS à sua frente, agora, vindo de um homem a que via tanto quanto maninho como Senpai – ou talvez algo diferente, sem notar. Desde pequena, a ruiva sempre ouvia falar que "ela se casaria com Taiki", até que ela própria, de certa forma, começou a concordar (apesar de negar até o fim). Agora, vinha aquele rapaz, "do nada", e desafiava mudar tudo isso?

Se bem que, francamente, isso não lhe pareceu um problema. Pelo contrário, ela já começava a se tocar que Taiki provavelmente seria eternamente um grande amigo seu: nada menos, nada mais.

O rapaz era mais velho, de fato. Quase cinco anos, tendo treze, era bastante. Mas dois e ele já seria maior de idade. Mas e daí? Ele sempre soube ser bondoso e atencioso – aguentá-la lamentando-se nas várias sorveterias da região deve ter sido um baita trabalho.

Um pensamento ocupou a sua mente, mas logo foi embora: ele poderia estar falando aquilo só para alegrá-la? Não, não, ele jamais mentiria.

A declaração, escondida entre os SMSs, discreta e tímida, como alguém que afirma gostar de algo pequeno, mas precioso, a encantou. A consideração por ela era algo tão normal, tão óbvio assim? Ou será que ele tinha medo de falar e mandou a mensagem sem ter a intenção de ser lida, sabendo do hábito da garota de não responder (mas não necessariamente não ler) a última mensagem de texto que recebia numa conversa?

De qualquer forma, o sorriso no canto da sua boca teimou em não fechar. Destravando o teclado, ela respondeu, tentando parecer o mais natural e casual possível:

" _Eu sei. Te amo também, Tomoki-kun."_

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, eu sei que isso foi fail. Mas se puderem tentar fazer alguma crítica, vão em frente, é disso que preciso. Ah, e a maioridade no Japão é 20 anos, e é por isso que alguém "quase cinco anos mais velho que alguém de treze" fica maior só com mais dois.


End file.
